Conventionally, there are image forming apparatuses having a detachable unit (or detach-attach able unit) able to be able to attach and detach with respect to a device main body (for example, refer to JP2011-59578 and JP2007-101728).
However, in conventional image forming apparatuses, the sheet guide to guide the sheet to the detachable unit is disposed in the device main body. Therefore, in the conventional devices, the detachable unit and the sheet guide are respectively independently positioned. As a result, the conventional devices have a problem that the position accuracy sometimes decreases and it disturbs the sheet carrying.
The present invention is to solve the problem described above. The main purpose for this invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, wherein the detachable unit is installed in the device main body so that a sheet guide is positioned at the predetermined position at the same time.